Bionicle Reviews Wiki talk:Contest 12:Toa Kualus
General Comments So When do we start the voting period? :/ [[User:LordOblivion|'Lord Oblivion']] ([[User talk:LordOblivion|'Talk']]) Well, we could start voting after Christmas incase anyone's waiting to get pieces then and use them in a possible MOC. We could end it on the 27th. (My lucky number! :D) It's the 28th now. --''ThatDevil '' 06:25, December 28, 2010 (UTC) When is it over? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I guess we could end it now if you want. I'd feel bad ending it at a time when I had the most votes. =Votes= User:Matoro1 For *It's very acurate, I'm loving it. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 06:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) *Makuta Mutran 02:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) *It looks like a Toa Hagah. Good using of parts, well done M1. --''ThatDevil '' 02:59, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Against Comments/Evaluation *Though I didn't vote this entry, it's very good. Probably it's the one closer to how I originally imagined Kuallus. The color scheme is good, and I love the usage of the silver Hau. The two silver Avohkii on the legs look good. The silver Gahlok shield also helps to give the Hagah feeling.-- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 19:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC) *Just a note: I am voting for the entry on the page. Not the upgraded one. I prefer him without the silver Avokiis on his legs. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:54, January 29, 2011 (UTC) User:Christo1096 For * Against Comments/Evaluation *Well, it was a close cut but I think your version is the best. Your Toa Kualus is sleek, well armored, has a good color scheme, and is probably better than the majority of pre-released Toa Sets. The only problem I have with yours is the silver color of the Rhotuka Launching Shield and Laser Crossbow because they go out of the Black/White color scheme but you can't really change either. User:Tuma55 For Against Comments/Evaluation *I like the custom idea you're going for. The use of an Iden is a great choice and I love your attempt to recreate the Rhotuka Launching Shield! :D But it doesn't really look like how we would have imagined Kualus to look like. The Inika Body is different and shows the variation of Hagah bodies but does not go well with the color scheme. User:Jman98 For Against Comments/Evaluation *Your entry is very interesting. You've definately put some thought into making your own Kanohi and I like the original weapons. However, by trying to update the original Hagah design - like you have - you've changed it a little too much. I thought it was a custom build until I looked closer at it. In this case, I don't think it's really worked for you because your entry is so different from the original Hagah design; which you've tried to stick to, so the connection is quite misleading. But still, I admire your effort and I like the Kanohi that you made. :-) User:LordOblivion For *It was a hard decision - see my reasons bellow.-- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 19:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Against Comments/Evaluation *Well, what can I say! Yours is muscular, custom, and well made. I love the new build, the revamp of the Rhotuka Launching Shield, and the reintroduction of the Kanohi Nuva! But... he seems slightly too threatening to be a Toa. I always love contrasting armor - And Black armor is acceptable - but the black armor you've used is jagged and rough. The horns and Rahkshi armor that jut out of his armor are somewhat distracting from his Toa image. But still, it's a very good MOC and my decision for voting for yours or Christo1096's was very close. Excellent job! :D *First of all, I have to say that I love the custom build you used here. The limbs, the torso... everything seems alright. The color scheme is very good, having only white and black. The Sub-Zero staff looks cool, as well as the launcher. I like the use of Rahkshi heads as hands. I think the Akaku Nuva is a good choice for the mask, and the horns are a great addition because they scream 'Mask of Rahi Control'. Great job with the MoC, it is one of the best I've seen lately.-- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 19:34, December 28, 2010 (UTC) *Utterly amazing! The way you made the limbs, stuns me. A really good choice on what armour piece goes where. Good spear, and I love the hands! Great use of parts. But, I am not voting for you. There's not much silver/(other colour that's not black). I like that was you've done the mask and the shield, but not really Hagah-like enough for me. Sorry, but it just doesn't say Kualas to me. --''ThatDevil '' 03:05, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Contests